


Untitled

by The Muse (jennyhagan4)



Series: Empire of Our Own [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyhagan4/pseuds/The%20Muse
Summary: A glimpse into Hades and Persephone's personal lives. There are mentions of Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Amphitrite. Mature themes ahead in this short.





	Untitled

“Please just kiss me one last time?”

“Hades, please?” she murmured sleepily, rolling over and snuggling deeper under the blankets. “I know Zeus has requested your presence, but I’m your wife.” She popped open a sleepy eye, looking up at Hades. He was dressed in his black suit. The one with that dark purple tie; a purple so dark that it was almost black itself. Opening the other eye, she made a face at him. “Doesn’t wife rank a little higher than brother?” she asked, pouting at him. She already knew the answer to that, but all the same, she said it. 

“You know that answer to that, my flower,” Hades told her, cupping her chin. “If it weren’t for the fact that he called in Poseidon too, you and I would be curled up in this bed together. You have my word on that.” His dark eyes met her hazel ones. “I’d rather go to him than have him come here. It upsets the balance we’ve created in our home. I want to maintain that balance.” 

Persephone nodded her head, gripping his wrist as she sat up. “He can’t just wait until this evening, like a normal person?” It was Zeus that they were talking about, after all. She wasn’t so sure that he knew what normal actually was. Her eyes fell closed as she nodded reluctantly. She wasn’t happy. Hades had promised a day where they stayed in; stayed in, curled up in bed all day and made love. Or whatever they wanted to do. Zeus’s wake up call that morning hadn’t been a pleasant one and Persephone was pretty sure that he was going to have words with Hades about it. 

It just wasn’t done for someone to give Zeus a piece of their mind. Even his own daughter. 

Hades gripped her chin a little tighter; not enough to hurt. “Don’t incur his wrath, Persephone. You know that I hate it when you do that,” he told her. “I’ll have to come home and spank you if you do.” His last words weren’t a threat. But they weren’t exactly just words; they were a promise. A promise of much more interesting things than spankings. Persephone gave him a mischievous smile. 

“I would never incur his wrath on purpose,” she told him, grabbing a hold of his lapel. “And it pains me to think that you think I would, sir.” Her eyes held a hint of not caring. Zeus was her father; but even Persephone knew not to upset him. Right now? She could care less about Zeus. She wanted Hades. She wanted her husband to stay home, to cuddle with her. To assuage the need that he always stirred in her when he wore that suit. “You’re a bad bad boy for wearing this suit, husband.” 

His grin was wicked, his eyes dancing with a promise of passion. “Oh, my sweet little flower,” he murmured, his lips close enough to touch hers. “I wore it just for you. Because I know what it does to you.” And he did too. He loved it when she tried to take him; tried to get him to take her. Hades had worn that suit so her mind would be occupied while he was away. 

Persephone gave him a look. “You’re a rotten tease,” she groused, pouting her lips at him. “To tease your wife like that and then leave?” She rolled her eyes. “You could at least give me a taste of what’s to come.” She wasn’t going to beg him to touch her. He would, eventually. She knew it. Her hands slid from his lapel, one landing on her side while the other grabbed a hold of his dark tie and pulled him closer. “You’re going to be thinking about me as much as I know you want me to think about you, husband.” 

It was a promise. 

He chuckled, his hands landing on the bed on either side of her. She was a goddess when she acted the way she was right now. And he couldn’t deny her words. He would be thinking about the lithe little body beneath him, sheltering him. Swallowing him until he was entirely spent and wanted to go again. For two thousand years, he’d made love to her. They always found ways to keep it fresh; ways to make things different when they made love. Hades prided himself on knowing what his wife liked and what she didn’t. And that’s why he wore the suit he did. Knowing that his wife would want him the moment he got home from the meeting with his brother. Even now, all he wanted to do was settle himself between her delicate thighs and allow her to take him to new heights. “I will think about you, wife,” he told her. “I will think about your sweet lips kissing me.” Her sweet lips dancing along his skin and creating a firestorm in his blood. One thing she did well? Used her lips to drive him utterly wild. 

Persephone grinned. She knew what he was thinking. Laying back, she tugged him down on top of her, letting him feel the heat of her body through the layers of fine suit he wore. “Your wife is warm and willing,” she murmured, meeting his dark eyes. “And you’re already thinking about me.” She could feel his arousal. Could feel how he came to life with just the simplest of touches. 

Hades groaned inwardly. If he didn’t get out of there, he wasn’t going to leave. And then Zeus would be angry. His anger was usually what got him into trouble. “Persephone, you’re flirting with disaster,” he warned darkly, his lips close to hers. “Don’t think to start what we both know will have to wait until later.” Hades wasn’t a huge fan of quickies. Sure, they’d done plenty of them. All in the name of heightening the pleasure of their intimacy. But he didn’t think that they meant a lot. Hades loved his wife. And he liked to show her just how much he loved her when they made love. Sometimes it was rough and fast. Other times, it was slow, sensual. Quickies were just a get in, get off and get out thing. Hades liked to take his time. 

Persephone pouted. If he was going to spend the day with Zeus, the least he could do was take her hard and fast and then go to his meeting so that she could sleep until he got home. “But it doesn’t have to wait until later, love,” she murmured softly, her breath on his lips. “Something to keep us desiring each other until later?” She knew he’d give in, eventually. But that was the thing about Hades. He never gave in unless he wanted too. And if he wanted to give in, he would. “I promise to be a good little girl,” she whispered against his lips. 

Hades groaned, his hand sliding up the delicate thigh that was hovering by his hip. “Woman, you will be the death of me,” he growled at her, taking her lips with his own. It wasn’t a gentle kiss. It was one filled with promises of punishment and what he’d do to her with his lips and tongue. Of what he could make her do with them. His fingers bit into the soft flesh of her thigh, pulling it higher, settling himself against the very core of her being. He was harder than he should have been. And that’s exactly how he liked it. 

His kiss was brutal, but not meant to be cruel. His lips tasted of sin and Persephone knew she was going to far far beyond the mortal plane. That was fine with her. Truth be told, she wanted to be there. Wanted to take him with her and spend a day far away from the mortal plane of existence. With a nip to his lower lip, she loosened his tie, her fingers deftly working on the buttons of his dress shirt. Breaking the kiss she looked up at him. “You’re wearing far too many clothes for my liking, husband.” 

He laughed, allowing her fingers to loosen his tie. “And you, wife, are far to dressed for this occasion,” he told her, slid his hand higher until he hit the hem of the practically non-existent nightgown she wore. Most of the time they slept naked. He loved the feel of her skin against his own, loved to be able to reach over and touch its softness with his rough hands. She had the softest skin he’d ever had the pleasure of touching. The nightgown, however, would stay on. All he needed to take off was that silly little scrap of material she called panties. “Wife, why do you insist on wearing these if you know all I’m going to do is tear them off your sweet little body?” he asked as his fingers slid under the side string of her panties. 

Persephone rolled her eyes. “Because you buy them for me to parade around in front of you when we’re alone?” she replied, a little bit sarcastic. “Besides, you won’t allow me to go naked beneath my clothing.” She had tried it once. The fruits of her efforts had been interesting. And pleasurable. “Why do you insist on wearing ties when you know I just take them off?” she asked him sarcastically. “Why do we even get dressed at all if we know we’re going to end up in bed with each other?” she worked the buttons on his shirt, looking up at him. “Unless you’ve a mind for something down and dirty, my love.” 

Gods, she was like Aphrodite in love. Sexy and flirtatious. Hades wanted to bury himself in her. To never leave her. But, at the same time, he’d never get anything done. The woman beneath him was his biggest distraction. He was helpless against her. “Wife,” he growled. “I’m going to love you, and then I’m going to meet my brother. And then we’ll spend the rest of the afternoon making love on every surface of our home.” His fingers tore the scrap of cloth on her hip. He’d just buy her more. He lifted his body up then, undoing his belt as he watched her. She had that look in her eyes, that one that hold him he was the only man that could satisfy her. The only man who could drive her mad. Exactly how he wanted her. 

Persephone didn’t care that he’d just tore her panties, nor did she care that he’d have to replace them later. All she cared about was taking them both to heaven. As she watched him undo his belt and fiddle with his pants, she could feel that his dark eyes never once left her. Meeting them, she gave him a smile. “I do love it when you take charge like this.” 

He freed himself, his pants sliding to his knees before he was back on top of her again, one hand between them to find the spot that he knew drove her wild. “Open yourself for me, my little flower,” he whispered, his lips close to her ear. When his hand found her core, he couldn’t help but smile at the wetness he found there. She was ready for him. Just as he knew she would be. But he wasn’t about to stop. A few flicks of his finger and he was watching Persephone’s eyes flutter, her cheeks flush. She responded to his attention the way she always did. Easy and eager to please him. Or vice versa. 

His fingers knew exactly what to do to drive her wild. A soft gasp fell from her lips, catching in the air between them. “Hades,” she murmured. His name fell like a talisman from her lips. There was never any doubt who brought her to her knees in pleasure. Who made her writhe beneath him. Hades was the only man she wanted. That she would ever want. The more he flicked, the higher she started to fly. His thumb worked her clit, rubbing it, teasing it. Little sparks of electricity fluttered along her skin, causing her back to arch. 

“That right, my love,” Hades whispered in her ear. He wanted her wetter. Wanted her close to coming when he joined them. He wanted her to be so sleepy when he left that she’d sleep the day away. His lips found the spot below her ear that only he knew about and nibbled, eliciting a soft moan from her lips. The sounds she made were like music to his ears. Throaty moans and soft gasps. It was a marvel. He wasn’t going to tell her that he’d secretly watched her; watched her touching her most intimate of places. With his free hand, he took hers, shackling her wrists above her head. “Now I’ve got you, my little flower,” he told her. “You are all mine.” 

She felt the moment he slipped a finger into her, and her hips moved to meet his hand. “Hades, don’t tease,” she ground out, her eyes lost in pleasure as she looked up at her husband. “Please, my love, please…” Persephone wasn’t above begging him. And sometimes, she knew that’s what he wanted to hear. But something told her this was not one of those times. His finger crooked inside her, hitting a spot deep inside that Persephone didn’t think was entirely possible. She immediately squeezed his finger, her eyes falling closed. The pleasure was so intense she couldn’t help herself. 

“What was that, my flower?” Hades whispered in her ear. “Did I hear you begging?” he asked, nipping her earlobe. “Beg me to make you cum, sweetheart. Beg for it.” Hades loved it when she begged. Sure, there were times when he begged her to do something. But the times that she begged? He loved giving her the thing she wanted most. It was the only time he ever saw her beg too. Persephone wasn’t one to beg. And neither was he. But when it came to his wife? He’d beg her to dance in the stars if it came down to it. She easily had him wrapped around her finger. 

Persephone moaned, biting her lip as she struggled a little against him. He wasn’t going to let her go. Her eyes drifted open when she heard his words and almost came right then and there. She wasn’t ready yet. She wanted to prolong the sweet torture he gave her just a few minutes more. But it was the fact that he’d added another finger to the first that made her moan again. “Hades, please,” she moaned. “For the love of all that is in this world, please fuck me.” She was crude, and she knew it. But it got her point across. 

Hades lifted his head and raised a brow. He loved it when she said something dirty. “Fuck you, my sweet flower?” he murmured, kissing her nose. His fingers rubbed the spot she liked so much and he felt her muscles contract a bit. He moved then, knowing she was ready. Positioning himself on his knees, he lifted her hips, his cock cradled between those flawless thighs that he adored. He’d often used those thighs as pillows when he took her with his mouth. The head of his cock was perfectly aligned. But he didn’t enter her. He waited, watched her eyes as he slid one hand to his cock and held it a second. Tapping it against her clit, he watched those beautiful hazel eyes. Waited to see her reaction. 

Persephone felt the percussion movements and bit her lip to keep from crying out. The pleasure pain was so exquisite she couldn’t help herself. “Hades, you’re not making this easier on me,” she ground out, panting. If he didn’t make them one, she was going to take care of things herself. One thing about the mortal world now days? They weren’t afraid of self love or pleasure. In fact, there were those who got off on watching their lovers touch themselves. Persephone and Hades had done it long before it was seen as something okay to do. She found that she adored the look in his eyes when she gave herself pleasure and he watched. She pushed her hips at him, both begging and inviting him home; to the place where he belonged. She added to be one with him. 

Hades didn’t miss the subtle ways she moved, the way she hinted at what she wanted. At some point, he knew if he didn’t take her, he’d be stroking his own cock before meeting with Zeus. He wasn’t about to do that when he had a tight channel that so willingly accepted his intrusion. Positioning himself, Hades looked down at his wife. The nightgown she wore was bunched up just below her breasts. “Take it off, wife,” he told her. “I want to see your beauty.” Again, his cock found it’s natural place, his head slipping naturally into her body just a little bit. He pulled back, smiling as the head gleamed with her wetness. She was ready for him. 

Persephone took a moment, tearing her nightgown from her head. Her nipples tightened in the cool air of their room and she gave Hades what he wanted. Immediately, her hands went to her breast, cupping it and toying with the fullness. She caught his eyes. “Is this what you wanted?” she asked, pulling her nipple. “Or would you rather taste?” She felt his head, felt it just barely enter her. When he stopped, she nearly cried out. He was doing this on purpose. Pushing her hips forward, she sheathed him a little bit further, a triumphant smile on her face. 

Hades groaned, unable to stop himself. He was barely inside her and she felt like the goddess she was. He couldn’t contain himself as he watched her play with her breasts for him. Before he could stop himself, he thrust forward; his cock fully seated in the temple of her body. A groan escaped his lips as he fell forward, landing gently as he caught himself. “You are my goddess,” he murmured. “Making love to you is always a pleasure.” And it truly was. He didn’t think that he could go a day without at least thinking about it once. 

When Hades finally joined them, Persephone felt complete, felt whole. With his weight on top of her, she kissed his neck, sliding her hands along his back. “Making love is a pleasure, my love,” she told him. “One that I enjoy with you.” Only you, her mind whispered. Of course, he knew that. She wouldn’t so much as look at another man. Sure, there were handsome ones, but Hades was the only one that stole her breath. The only one who could prolong her orgasm this long and still make her scream his name when they were complete. Her thighs moved to cradle his body. She felt his hands take hold of her hips, felt his thrusts start out to be slow and lazy. “And you’re sure you want to meet with Zeus after this?” she panted, waiting to see if he would pick up the pace. 

Hades growled at the mention of his brother’s name. His nails bit into the flesh of her hip, reminding her of who was boss in that moment. He thrust deeper, causing her eyes to close and her body to arch against him. “What was that, my flower?” he asked wickedly. His own brand of punishment when she mentioned Zeus when they made love. He began to thrust a little faster, sitting back on his heels and watching as their bodies slid together. It was almost fascinating. And at the same time, it turned him on so much to see her sweet body open for him the way it did. His finger slid along her clit, teasing her, elevating her pleasure. He watched her eyes flutter and grinned wickedly as he pinched her clit gently. 

Persephone squeezed his cock deep inside her. She wasn’t about to let him tease her the way he was without teasing back. It was as if this suddenly became a game to see who had the most restraint. Persephone knew she was going to lose this time. Her body was so close to tumbling over the precipice that she couldn’t see straight. She let him do what he wanted, her hands tangling in the sheets as he made love to her. Some called it fucking, others called it making love. They called it both. And really, all she cared about in that second was flying to the heavens with Hades. 

The more he teased her, he could feel that she was getting tighter. And the way that her fingers curled in the sheets, Hades knew he was going to send her over the edge. He thrust harder, pistoning in and out of that exquisite sheath. He loved the feel of her, the hot velvet shelter that was his and his alone. “Let go, my love” he told her roughly, feeling the tightening feeling in his balls. “Cum for me, Persephone.” 

Persephone didn’t have to be told twice. A few more thrusts on his part and she was shattering, a million tiny little pieces scattering. The pleasure made her cry out his name, loud and vocal. She was pretty sure that if she wanted to know, the neighbors could hear her. Not that she cared. If they wanted to know what a truly satisfied woman sounded like, she’d just given them the chance. She felt his cock tighten, saw the look of love and adoration on his face as Hades thrust into her one last time and shouted her name. His seed filled her, and she briefly wondered if this was the time that they would create a child. One of their own. But somehow, she doubted it. She hadn’t gotten pregnant once in two thousand years. What made her think that this time would be any different. 

Hades cradled her in his arms, allowing himself to come back to earth as they lay, spent of their love making. “You are my goddess, little flower,” he told her softly as he kissed her forehead. “No one has the power over me that you do.” He knew that she knew it too. Persephone was the only one who commanded him. Who commanded his heart with just one glance. If she so much as wanted to leave something and come home? Hades was the first one to move. For now, though, he was content. Zeus could wait a little while longer. Hades was making love to his wife. 

Persephone smiled at him, stroking the hair at the back of his head. “I love you,” she murmured sleepily. “I love you so much.” And she did, really. She loved him so much that she was sure she would burst with it. He was the one thing that she was pretty sure she never wanted to get enough of. The way he held her, with such tenderness and devotion? She was pretty sure that if she were gone from his arms, he’d never fill the void. 

Hades let out a contented sigh. She was purring for him, like a kitten who’d gotten the cream. He kissed her forehead, listening to her words. “I love you too, my little flower.” And he did. He didn’t just say those words for show. The more he said them, the more he felt them. When he’d said those words for the first time, he was sure that she’d reject him. But when she had said them back, he’d walked the stars. And every day since, he’d shown her just how much he adored her. Just how much he needed her in his life. To keep the light. He shifted his weight, his cock slipping out of her and he lay beside her, head propped up on his hand. “Now I’m not sure that I can leave,” he murmured. “You look so beautiful the way you are. Your eyes are all sleepy, your lips are pouty.” 

She gave him a smile, coming to snuggle close to his side. “Because I have the best husband,” she murmured. “One who has just satisfied his wife.” She rested her head against his chest. “If you don’t meet him, he’ll come here. And see what we’ve been doing.” She didn’t want him to leave. She didn’t want to do anything but lay there in his arms. But it was the knocking on the front door that had her groaning and narrowing her eyes. “If that’s Zeus, I’m going to give him a serious piece of my mind, Hades. And you aren’t going to stop me from it.” 

He laughed. Hades couldn’t help it. The look she gave him, coupled with the fact that her post sex glow was ruined; he didn’t envy the person at the door. The doorbell rang more insistently though, and Hades had his turn to groan. “We’re getting someone to answer that damned door.” He pushed himself up, even as he allowed his hand to rub across her belly, he was already putting his clothing to rights and heading towards the door. “Stay, love,” he told her. “I’ll take care of the door and our intruder.” 

Persephone straightened her nightgown, pulling it over her breasts and making herself look modest. She looked up at him. “I can get up,” she told him. “If you’ve got to go to Zeus, I can take care of the visitor.” She sat up, her silky tresses falling to reach her waist and rest on the bed. Hades had always said she was never cutting her hair. He loved playing with it far too much. And, as dirty as it sounded, he needed something to grab a hold of when he mounted her from behind. A position that Persephone loved, upon occasion. 

Hades nodded, straightening his tie. “You should stay in bed,” he told her, watching as she got up and moved towards her table. “Keep our cocoon warm and snuggly until I get back.” He hated seeing her cover the flesh he saw. Hated that he had to leave her and couldn’t lay the flesh bare before him. “Come now, little flower,” he told her, moving to stand behind her and meet her eyes in the mirror. “I won’t be long. I promise. I’ll tell Zeus I’ve a meeting with some important clients who want to invest and I’ll come home. Go back to bed.” 

Persephone loved that he tried to cheer her up with his words. “Don’t worry, love,” she told him, touching the hand that rested on her shoulder. “I’ll be alright. I’ve got to get up and do a few things in the library about Avelyn anyways. There’s still the mystery of her parentage to worry about.” Persephone wasn’t about to let the woman she considered a sister and friend die without a just cause. And Persephone knew that Avelyn was going to die. She’d talked to the fates about it. And while they were fickle friends, they never lied. 

One could never argue with fate. 

Hades sighed, leaning down to kiss her cheek. “Alright,” he murmured in her ear. “Wear that black lacy thong for me?” he whispered, feeling himself harden just a bit. “And that short skirt?” Hades was a sucker for her legs. Especially when they were showcased in a pair of heels and a tight fitting skirt. He kissed the spot below her ear, nuzzling. “I love you, Persephone,” he whispered. 

Her eyes burned in the mirror, watching him. She knew exactly what thong he was talking about. He’d bought it the other day, brought it home, and had proceeded to make her wear it while he teased her at dinner. The dinner that they had with Poseidon and Avelyn. And the skirt? She’d just had it dry cleaned, so it was still in it’s plastic wrappings. “Yes, my love,” she murmured, knowing she’d do what he wanted. “I love you too.” She watched up stand to his full height then, trailing his fingers down her shoulder as if he didn’t want to stop touching her. She watched him walk out the bedroom door and sighed. So much for a morning full of passionate bliss.


End file.
